Sweet Charade
by runaway angel
Summary: "I wanted to look away. But I couldn't. His beautiful emerald eyes held me." One story. Three different perspectives: the Lion's, the Ice Queen's, & the Knight's. ::Squall/Quistis/Seifer::
1. The Lion's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII. Square does. 

A/N: I was planning to make my FFX-2 fic, _Waiting for the Sun to Shine_, my last fanfic but I just couldn't leave this little ficcy behind. I wrote this a year ago while I was writing the wedding chapter of _Infatuated Souls_ (which I never posted. Forgive me for being selfish but it's just so crappy and OOC.) I had fun writing this and I hope you'll enjoy reading this as well.

**Sweet Charade**

The Lion's Story

_'Cause I'm hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more  
Than to sit outside Heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be_

- Breathing by Lifehouse

We walked under the scorching rays of the sun, our battle-weary bodies, struggling against the unbearable heat. I felt the warm wind blowing towards our direction, teasing us by caressing our perspiring skin. 

My eyes shifted its gaze towards the woman walking alongside me. Her honey-blond tresses glided across the air like exquisite golden silk. Despite all the battles we've fought, her face showed no sign of fatigue. It was the same beautiful face I used to secretly stare at back when she was my instructor. That was like three years ago. It felt as if it was only yesterday. Yesterday, the past, how much I hated it. I still can't believe I blew her off like that. All she wanted me to do was to listen. And what do I do? I tell her to talk to a fucking wall. I still regret saying that up till now. I hurt the first woman I ever fell in love with all because of my damned pride. I never apologized for that unforgettable night in the Training Center. I really want to say how sorry I am and that I didn't mean those hurtful words I said. But I didn't and still haven't. Perhaps it was because I was too wrapped in Rinoa.

_Rinoa, my ex-girlfriend_. 

No, she didn't cheat on me just as those nasty rumors spreading rapidly across the Garden say. Rinoa would never do that! Things between us just weren't working out anymore. Sure, we loved each other but our personalities often clashed. She was too immature and carefree while I was serious and insensitive. We were the exact opposite of the other. They say opposites attract but I don't really agree. That stuff only happens in the movies, not in real life. So in the end, love, the only thing that made us last, abandoned us and we decided to part ways. It didn't hurt that much. Perhaps it was because we both knew it was the best thing to do. But I still love Rinoa… as a friend, that is.

"Squall? Are you alright?" I hear her say. It was only then that I realized that I actually halted in my tracks. Mentally cursing myself for getting lost in my thoughts, I nodded my head as a reply. A small smile curved her lips as she said,  "Come on Squall, let's go."

_"Come on Squall, let's go."_ It certainly wasn't the first time I heard those words from her. I remember that day clearly. It was the day we were first introduced to sharpshooter extraordinaire, not to mention, my present best pal, Irvine Kinneas. Galbadia Garden assigned him to be our sharpshooter for our mission to assasinate the sorceress. We had to split into two parties and he insisted that he be with Selphie and Rinoa. I didn't really care so I let him have his way. That irritated the two girls so much. I remember the look they had on their faces. They looked so flushed with anger and helpless, not to mention, funny! Anyway, they decided to just ride with the situation and began to flirt with Irvine! Selphie even said something like; "Mr. Irvine Kinnepoo, I'm going to make you happy!". Zell was outraged. I bet he was jealous. I really had a big feeling he was carrying a torch for her, I still have. Anyway, enough about Chicken-wuss (Oops! I'm starting to sound like Seifer! Hyne forbid!). Back to my story, Quistis suddenly linked her arm to mine and clung to me! She was mimicking the other girls' flirting! "Come on Squall, let's go," she whispered into my ear using the sexiest voice she could muster. I was so shocked. She was so close to me. So close, I could feel the loose strands of her golden hair teasing my neck, her porcelain face caressing mine, her warm breath sending shivers down my spine. Our mere closeness made my heart soar. I tried my best to hide the rapture I was experiencing by acting pissed and not reacting. We were mercenaries, not lovesick fools! Mission before emotion, as I used to say. But in reality, how I wanted to hold her tight as well! She was so close, so close! I wonder if she felt my heart racing…

There's no use wondering now… There's no use hoping either… I was given the chance before… Yet I drove it away…

Her voice awakened me from my trance and brought me back to reality once again. "Squall, why don't we stop over there before going back to the Garden?" She said while pointing to a nearby diner. "I could really use some refreshments." 

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my palm and nodded. The heat was unendurable. Not even a potion or a cure spell could invigorate our exhausted bodies. We were in dire need of refreshments.

The chimes on the handle of the door played a sweet symphony as I gently pushed the door open for Quistis who gave me a grateful beam. I followed her as she made her way towards a vacant table. An old lady who looked very much like the cafeteria lady back at the Garden asked us to take a seat while getting the small pencil that was tucked on her right ear and a memo pad from her apron's pocket. 

"What can I get you, honey?" she said while flashing her pearly white teeth which I'm pretty sure were false. 

"A club sandwich and a glass of water will do," the golden-haired woman seated in front of me said.

"I'll have the same."

The old lady scribbled our order on her notepad and livelily said, "Alrighty! Two club sandwiches and two glasses of water coming up!". It was a wonder that someone as old as her possessed such great energy. She seemed so happy. Thinking about it made me wonder what I would be like when I'm as old as her. Probably end up being an old out-of-shape commander who still considers the Garden as home. But I don't want to end up like that. I want to grow old like normal people do… grow old with someone... grow old with _her_. But the icy walls around me will never reveal this longing I have. I'll end up alone again. I know it and I've accepted it.

Quistis neatly tied her hair into a tight ponytail and I watch as some of her locks fall, outlining her heart-shaped face. She placed her arms on the table and stared at the window, avoiding my gaze. We're not talking. A while ago, the loss of communication between the two of us was alright. I hardly noticed. But now, the silence was awkward. I wanted to say something… anything, just to get away from this uncomfortable situation! But I had nothing to say. 

She sighed softly and shifted her gaze from the window to her clasped hands. "Squall…" She uttered, breaking the silence between us, her aquamarine pools now focused at me. "I have… something to tell you."  

"What is it, Quistis?" I asked.

Silence was her reply. She's fidgeting with her fingers. She's nervous. I could tell. Somehow, I'm feeling nervous as well.

"What is it?" I asked again, tilting my head, allowing our eyes to meet.

"Do you still remember…", she took a deep breath and continued, "Do you still remember that day we visited Trabia Garden after the missiles attacked it?"

I nodded my head as a reply. _"How could I not remember that day? You said all your feelings for me were just some sort of a misunderstood love that day." _I told Quistis in my thoughts.

"All our childhood memories in the orphanage came back that day." She paused to take a deep breath once again. "I told you I mistook my um… feelings towards you as… love, when it was in fact, only a remainder of my childhood feelings as a sister…" __

I nodded and stared at the table. Why is she talking about it? Where is this going? What's her purpose of reminding me of that day? To let me relinquish the pain I felt back then? A thousand questions ran inside my throbbing mind. The same mind froze as she let two words flow from her lips, two words that changed everything.

"I lied."

Two words. Two simple words. Two simple hyne-damned words. They were enough to make me, the brave and heartless lion, feel frightened and confused. She lied. She lied that day. She lied. I could not believe it. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and I couldn't even look into her eyes. Confusion plagued my soul, my heart feeling an excruciating pain, my head going in circles. Just because of two fucking words.  The next words that escaped her lips made me feel even worse.

"It wasn't a misunderstood love, Squall…" Her voice was now trembling and almost inaudible, her misty aquamarine eyes displaying mixed emotions of sadness, fear, and desperation. "It wasn't. I just… I just didn't know what to say back then. I was your instructor and you were my student and we were both busy with our mission and… Rinoa..." She avoided my gaze and stared at the window as if she was ashamed of something. But what she was hiding she could not keep to herself. Her reflection on the windowpane revealed her dejected face. I saw a tear escape her tightly-shut eyes, staining her right cheek. "Ri-Rinoa… She came into the picture…" Her words were so softly and slowly spoken. The Ice Queen was breaking down right in front of my eyes. It panged my heart deeply seeing her in this state. But the confusion that haunted me hurt even more. I didn't know what to do or what to say. The girl that I've always loved just confessed her kept feelings for me. 

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, acting as if I didn't understand the words flowing from her fine lips. It was too much for my mind to handle. I didn't know what to say at all.

"I love you Squall. I've always have." She said softly while burrowing her head in her trembling hands.

I stared at her in disbelief, my mind going a million directions at once. _She has feelings for me… She loves me… Quistis Trepe… My friend… My sister… My fellow SeeD… My ex-instructor… Garden._ My mind froze. All the other thoughts disappeared. Only one remained. The Garden… The mission… And with that clouding my heart and mind, I uttered the words that made me hate myself more than ever.

"I don't need this right now. Our mission isn't over, Quistis. We still have to return to the Garden."

"You're right… We have to return to the Garden. That's all that matters to you anyway. Your _beloved_ Garden. It was stupid of me to tell you that."

Her thick golden lashes met, allowing crystalline tears to escape her eyes. She lifted her face from her hands and gave me one last look. Sadness showed itself on her once gleaming face. She quickly got to her feet and headed towards the exit. She went out in a storm of weeping that left me completely remorseful and hurt.

The chimes on the door played its sweet symphony once again. But it wasn't enough to soothe my heart, which was now experiencing an excruciating pain as well.

_What have I done?_

I drove away the woman I had always loved… for the second time.

I stood up and ran after Quistis, a thousand thoughts shooting from all directions inside my mind. I pushed them aside knowing there was no use entertaining them. 

"Where you going, sweetie?" the old lady holding a tray asked me as she halted my tracks. "I've got you and your date your sandwiches already. Grilled to perfection, it is!" 

My eyes glared at her (though she did nothing wrong). I threw a hundred Gil on her tray and ran past the appalled lady, hoping I could catch up with Quistis. But when I reached outside, I saw nothing but sand. She was gone.

_I gazed upon the heavens, watching the sun as it sank, letting the darkness take over, feeling my own heart sinking as well._

.+"+.+"+.+"+.+"+.

My eyes roamed the lobby as I entered the Garden, hoping to find Quistis. But all I saw were effervescent students chatting and walking around. There was no sign of the heartbroken blonde anywhere. I released a sigh of dejection and jogged towards the dormitory. 

A vision of Quistis entered my head. She was wearing her SeeD uniform and proudly stood in front of us, her students. "_Garden Code, Article 3, line 4 – After a mission is completed, SeeDs are required to report to the Headmaster upon arrival at the Garden._" Her words echoed inside my head. But I ignored them. For the first time ever, the Garden or her teachings didn't matter to me. It was only her that mattered.

A familiar yellow coat distracted me from my thoughts. 

"Irvine!" I cried out as I ran towards my friend.

The man leaning on the walls of the dormitory hallway straightened his posture and playfully punched my shoulder. "Hey Squall! I didn't know you were back. How was the mission?"

"Have you seen Quistis?" I asked, ignoring his question. 

"Shouldn't you know? You were with her in the mission."

"Yes, but she—" My words were cut-off as I saw Irvine's eyes widen. I tilted my head, a puzzled look on my face, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"There's Quistis…" Irvine replied, his voice showing a touch of disbelief and shock.

"Where?"

"Behind you…" 

And that's when I saw her with Seifer, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. 

"What the hell is he doing?!" The words that stumbled out of my mouth came out a little sharp than I expected.

"He's doing what you should be doing, Squall, kissing her hurt away…"

My eyes shifted its gaze from the blonde couple towards the auburn-haired man standing beside me. I never told anyone about my long kept feelings for Quistis. But his words and saddened eyes proved that he knew about them.

Feeling uneasy and hurt, I turned away from Irvine and stared at the blonde couple once again. I didn't want his or anyone's pity for that matter. But I knew he was right. If it wasn't for my damned inanity, I would be the one kissing her pain away, not Seifer. Heck, she wouldn't have a reason to be hurting if I had admitted my feelings for her instead of driving her away.

_But alas, the past can never be changed._

I watched Seifer as he led Quistis inside his room, their hands clasped, lust evident in their eyes.

"Squall… I'm sorry."

I heard Irvine's softly spoken words but paid no attention to them. Instead, I walked towards Seifer's room, each step stabbing my heart deeply. It was painful, but I deserved all the pain. It was the punishment Hyne had set upon me for my insensitivity. It was a punishment I willingly accepted.

Outside Seifer's door, I stood, savoring the pain. Surprisingly, hearing his soft moans didn't hurt as much as listening to Quistis breathing. Perhaps it was because I knew that she was very much alive and breathing… breathing for someone else… breathing while I was dying inside.

I released a sigh of defeat and walked away.

A/N: Quistis' story is up next! It'll hopefully explain the whole Quistis/Seifer scene. It may take me long though because I'm still experiencing major writer's block (A lot of times I wonder if I really am a writer… ) and because I wanna repeat my FFX-2 game and complete every mission there is (even if I don't like FFX-2 that much)! I wanna see Gippel again too! He's such a hottie! *drools*Anyway, thanks for reading and  don't forget to leave a review. You guys don't know how much your reviews mean to me. Till the next chapter! ^_^


	2. The Ice Queen's Story

Disclaimer: I still don't own FFVIII. It's not like I'm wishing I owned it. But I do wish Square made an FFVII-2 instead of 'Yuna Raider' (a.k.a. FFX-2).

A/N: Thank you sooooo much for all your sweet reviews! *hugs everyone* Anyway, here's the next chapter. The little stanza below was taken from the long-disbanded Hungry Young Poets' Firewoman. I'm sure most of you don't know this song (it's by a local band, you see) but it's just such a beautiful song. Download it over Kazaa or something! Heheh. Anyway, on with the fic! 

**Sweet Charade**

The Ice Queen's Story

_Did you come for danger_

_You gave me love for pain_

_Now you're much more than a stranger_

_I wanna give you love but all I have is rain_

- Firewoman by Hungry Young Poets

_It was mocking me, laughing at my ill-fate._

My translucent whip sliced the air leaving a shimmering streak of crystal behind. It was the Frost Fury, the latest (not to mention the most powerful) chain whip model available.  I watched as its tip, a shard of crystal, hit the Belhelmel's face, knocking out its teeth. "_Serves him right." _I thought. _"It was grinning at me."_

The monster swayed from side to side as the comical look exited his face. Replacing it was a vicious glare. It screamed and countered with a laser-eye attack.  Caught off-guard, I fell to the ground wincing in pain.

_"Are you done yet…? I don't wanna talk about it." _

A familiar rush of hurt panged my heart, squeezing the life out of it. I could hear your words that day, that unforgettable night in the Training center. The Garden had just taken away my instructor license, telling me that I had failed as an instructor, that I lacked leadership qualities. I became very depressed and wanted to feel comfort, comfort not just from anyone, from _you_…

_"What am I supposed to say about other people's problems?"_

I wasn't asking you to say something (though a little sympathy would have been nice). I just wanted you to listen.

_"Then go talk to a wall."_

With anger and hurt fueling my crestfallen spirit, I rose to my feet and uttered a silent mantra. I shivered a bit, feeling the icy breeze as shards of crystal came from nowhere, striking the annoying beast. Devastated, it continued its dance and changed its face once again, back to its irking stare.

_"Everyone has to take care of themselves. I don't want to carry anyone's burden."_

You said you didn't want to carry anyone's burden. Then Rinoa came into your life and you're suddenly this selfless caring person? Heck, you even risked your life for her and for the world! I don't understand, I don't understand it at all! Why couldn't it have been me who breathed life into your lifeless soul? I tried so hard to understand you— not just understand, but also change you, break those icy walls you've encased yourself in. But who am I kidding? I myself was living in a masquerade. 

I had told you that it was just a misunderstood love, that it was my childhood feelings as a big sister that lingered, not love. But I lied. I had actually given up when Rinoa came into the picture. It was clear that you had feelings for her. I forced myself to be happy for you or at least appear happy even if I was dying inside. My only consolation was seeing you smile (thanks to her presence) and finding out that I was right all along… _you do have a heart hiding somewhere inside that cold soul of yours._

The Belhelmel released another chuckle, its intimidating stare still focused at me. Hyne, I hated this monster. But it wasn't my only enemy. Fate was a villain as well.

When you and Rinoa broke up, I was delighted, not just delighted, exhilarated! Finally, Fate was on my side. Cid had just assigned me to a new mission. It required only one SeeD but I requested that I be accompanied by another. When asked who I wanted to be my partner for the mission, I uttered your name, your strength and professionalism being my reason. Of course I didn't really need a partner. I could handle all battles and accomplish all tasks by myself with ease. But I had to have an alibi, a good excuse to have some time alone with you. You were always too busy with Garden matters that you hardly had any time for me, or anyone else for that matter. And with Rinoa out of the picture, I would be able to confess my long-kept feelings for you and hopefully win your heart.  It was perfect… until it happened.

_"I don't need this right now. Our mission isn't over, Quistis. We still have to return to the Garden." _

I was wrong. Fate wasn't my friend. It had been drowning me in a lake of illusions and lies all along. Blinded by false hope, I told you that I love you.  And what did I get from my little confession? Another typical Squall Leonhart response. You hadn't change a single bit. You were still that selfish bastard who didn't give a damn about anyone or anything. I should've just let go of my feelings for you, do something Quistis Trepe was never known for doing… _give up._

The monster twirled in the air and cast a Sleep spell upon me. The sweet lullaby had no effect on me as I am immune to all status attacks. Realizing its spell had failed, it reverted to its scowling face and charged at me with all its wrath, almost gashing my right arm. It pays to have a perfect evasion stat.

"Quistis!!!"

I heard you calling out to me. Your voice surprisingly had a tinge of vulnerability and desperation in it. I felt a sudden rush of panic, scared to see you for I didn't know what to do or say after that incident in the diner. I quickly took a high-potion and ran towards the East, leaving the glaring Belhelmel behind.

"Quistis!!! Where are you?"

My eyes brimmed with tears but I continued running. Your voice… It sounded so sad. Perhaps you had realized the error of your ways and wanted to apologize. Or maybe you had decided to cast your coldness away and listen, act as a real friend. I violently shook my head, casting my thoughts and tears away. It was stupid thinking about you. It's not like you'll ever love me back anyway. And perhaps it's about time that I learned to love myself over others… _over_ _you_.

A Geezard jumped from nowhere and attacked me. Caught unprepared, I clumsily shimmied to my left, almost evading its attack, my knees and hands burned by the sizzling sand. I hastily got up and lashed out my Frost Fury, striking the measly monster. It let out a scream of agony and fell to the ground, its blood painting the ground crimson.

_The Geezard was weak… But I was weaker._

The monster had the courage to fight despite its weakness. While I, on the other hand, couldn't even face you, running away from you like a scared cactuar.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could, away from the grinning Belhelmel, away from the bloody Geezard, _away from you_. My heart beat against my chest in agony and exhaustion. _Thump…Thump…Thump…_ It went.  Yet suddenly, I couldn't hear it pound anymore. It was overshadowed by another sound.

_The sound of wheels going against tracks._

It was the train. I continued running towards the East, letting the warm breeze blow the tingling sand off my body. Finally, I had reached the East Academy Station. I bought a ticket back to Balamb and immediately boarded the Train. There was no time to waste. I headed towards the SeeD private cabin and accessed the control panel. The doors slid open, allowing me to enter the lush compartment. As soon as the doors shut close, I fell to my knees and cried.

.+"+.+"+.+"+.+"+.

Tiny crystals gently hit my face, washing away my anxiety. Alone I sat on the Rinaul Coast outside Balamb city, washing my face with water. The salty liquid panged my eyes but I didn't care. The heat was draining my energy and I couldn't bear entering the Garden looking like a mess.

"Hyne…" I sighed as I stared at my reflection. My face displayed nothing but sadness. I fought the urge to cry for it was useless. Besides, the people back in the Garden would just be suspicious if they saw my tear-strained eyes. I filled my cupped palms with water and brought them towards my face. Streams of water caressed my cheeks, cleansing the tear stains away. How I wish it could take away the pain as well. 

My eyes watched as the sun kissed the sea, bidding it farewell, allowing the darkness to take over. It was getting late already. I wonder where you are. There was no sign of the Ragnarok anywhere. An image of you frantically looking for me alone in the desert came into my mind. I shut my eyes close, setting the vision aside. Such images would not be helpful at all in my plans to move on. It was hard, but it was the only thing left to do.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up, and finally walked towards the Garden.

.+"+.+"+.+"+.+"+.

"Are you alright, Miss Trepe?"

"I'm alright. I just came from a mission, you see."

"That explains the weariness on your face. Anyway, welcome back to the Garden, Miss Trepe. Have a nice day."

"You too."

The guard in the entrance of the Garden had sensed that something was wrong, even if I had my mask of coolness and composure on. If he could see through me, how much more the others? I removed the elastic band holding my hair quickly, allowing my golden tresses to fall and conceal the sadness on my face.

I've never broken a Garden rule in my entire life as a student. That's why they consider me as the Garden's prodigy, the perfect SeeD. I guess that's all going to change today. Garden Code, Article 3, Line 4 states that after a mission is completed, SeeDs are required to report to the Headmaster upon arrival at the Garden. Well, I'm tired of being enslaved by rules. I guess that's what's wrong with us, Squall. Garden runs our lives. We sacrifice our lives for it, even our love. It was the Garden's fault why we have this rift between us. Had they not teased me with the teaching position, I wouldn't be your instructor. You wouldn't be my student. We wouldn't have this teacher-student relationship hindering us. We could have been classmates, friends, or even lovers! But it's useless pondering about what could've been or should've been. I refuse to be enslaved by the past as well. Thank you, Squall, for indirectly teaching me that.

My tired feet dragged me towards the dormitory. How my body carved for a long soothing bath. I imagined myself inside my bathtub, white foamy bubbles everywhere, the scent of lavender filling the air. It was a quick escape from reality! I was a few room away from fulfilling my shallow fantasy when a familiar figure halted my tracks.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my _favorite _Instructor. I see your finally back," he said, emphasizing the word 'favorite'. I guess he was trying to insult me, knowing that I had lost my instructor license mainly because of him.

I didn't reply. Instead, I tried to walk past him, only to be blocked by his towering figure.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Instructor? Aren't you enjoying my company?" he threw me a smirk and snickered.

I raised an eyebrow at him and placed my arm on my waist. The sadness in my soul was replaced by exasperation.

"Hey, where's your beloved Puberty Boy?"

"He had to drop by the city and have his gunblade upgraded." I coldly replied. I bit my inner cheek, hoping Seifer would buy my little lie. He was the last person I would want to tell about what had transpired earlier.

"Still don't trust me, eh?" 

I titled my head, acting unaware of what he was trying to imply.

"Have his gunblade upgraded? To what? To the same model? Squally boy's gunblade is still the most powerful model at the moment. Well, maybe next to mine." He paused for a moment and took the time to circle around me, like a hawk on its prey. "And besides, why would he pass by the city if he could have it upgraded inside the Ragnarok?" He stopped in front of me and leaned closer, his green eyes twinkling with mirth. He was obviously enjoying this. "I bet your mimicking annoyed the shit out of him that he fled off without you!"

"Fuck off, Seifer." The words slipped past my lips. Cursing wasn't like me but I've never had such a shitty day either.

"My, my, Instructor! Cussing is very unbecoming of you. Care to tell me what's wrong?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, I DON'T. Can you just get OUT of my way and LEAVE me ALONE?!" I was getting pissed not only because he was wasting my time, but also because he had to bring  you up. "And since when did you fucking care, Almasy? Huh? Tell me!" Hurt fueled my soul, setting my heart on fire. I just wanted to get away from everything, from all the teasing and from all the pain, the pain from knowing the truth, that you and I would never be.

"Well, had it ever occurred to you that I ACTUALLY care? Oh wait, I FORGOT! You were always too BUSY fawning over FUCKING Puberty Boy to ever take notice of me!" he barked, his eyes now flaming in anger.

He was right. It was always _you_ that mattered to me. I used to tell my students that they were all equal in my eyes. It was a lie. My whole Hyne-damned life was a lie, a fucking masquerade. Ashamed and trying to hide my now-watering eyes, I bowed my head and stared at the floor.

"Ah shit, Quistis…" he said in a soft tone unlike anything Seifer Almasy. It was rare for him to call me by my name. He had always called me Instructor, even after they had taken my license away. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised me. His sudden tenderness shocked me as well. It was as if he was really concerned and was not just mocking me.

He placed his index finger under my chin and gently lifted my face, leveling it with his. I wanted to look away. But I couldn't. His beautiful emerald eyes held me.

The intense gaze between the two of us ended as he slowly closed his eyes and leaned closer to me, gently brushing his soft lips against mine. He leaned his forehead on mine and fluttered his eyes open. His emerald pools glimmering with mirth awhile ago was now burning with passion.

Tempted by the sudden rush of pleasure filling my soul, I gave in and kissed him. I felt his heart pound against mine as he kissed me back with the same intensity. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his snaked around my waist, holding me closer to him.

I peeked and from the corner of my eye, I saw people staring at us in shock. My mind couldn't recognize their faces, perhaps because I was too lost in his kiss. Suddenly shy, I broke away from his lips and stared at the floor once again.

Realizing the lack of privacy, Seifer took my hand —Hyne, his hand was so soft!— and led me towards his room. My heart and mind were against it but nevertheless, I followed him, like a helpless moth entranced by the burning flame. As soon as the door slid close, he scooped me from my feet and gently laid me on his bed. My mind was screaming at me, telling me how wrong this was; me on his bed, him on top of me, it was all wrong according to my now-throbbing head! But I paid no attention. Lust had engulfed my soul. Yet deep inside, I knew it wasn't Seifer I was longing for. It was the pleasure itself.

He sent his trench coat and navy vest flying across air, revealing his well-defined arms and chest. After unbuttoning my black long-sleeved top using his fingers (and sending it flying as well), his lips began kissing an invisible path that trailed from my bosom to my navel. They were surprisingly soft, so gentle, something I didn't expect from him. Yearning for the sweet taste of his lips, I pulled his face towards mine and placed my lips upon his. A soft moan escaped his fine lips as he slid his tongue into my warm cavern. 

Our tongues danced, our hands caressed each other's skin, and our hearts rapidly beat against each other as we cast loneliness and pain away.

_Or maybe as he cast my loneliness and pain away._

I didn't know why he was here. Perhaps it was lust and nothing more. Or maybe it was the thought of being the first to ravage his _favorite_ instructor's body. He was a heartless bastard after all. But his touch and kisses, they weren't hungry or demanding. They were the exact opposite; gentle and passionate, almost as if love was present between us. No, he couldn't love me. It was impossible! Even for a tiny bit of love in his heart for me was not possible. And he couldn't. He just couldn't! This was all a selfish game of loneliness and lust, not love!

_But what if it was?_

Angry at myself for using Seifer to drown my sorrows away, I burrowed my nails in his bare back. He released another moan, obviously savoring the pain. His smooth hands made its way towards my tresses, another gasp, he released. Slowly, he broke from our osculation and gently stroked my right cheek with his palm.

"Quistis," he whispered as a smile curved his lips.

Instead of making it soar, the genuineness in his smile and voice stabbed my heart. Scared and confused, I embraced him tightly, burrowing his face on my neck. I did not  want to see his caring face. Warm tears escaped from the corner of my eyes as I felt him tease my neck with kisses.

_I was too lost in his presence, drowning in his kisses, emancipated by his scent, that I didn't even notice your name slip past my lips._

"Squall…"

A/N: Ack. Hanged ending. Sorry. Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are still much appreciated, btw. Oh yeah. I took another stab at poetry. It's an angsty **Squall x Quistis** poem called **Stained**. Check it out if you want. I'm thinking of making a story out of it, possibly the ending (or one of the endings) of this little angsty fic. Well, ta for now! Till the next chapter (Seifer's Story)! ^_~ 


End file.
